Only For You
by anxofdoom
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon have been friends ever since Austin moved into Ally's neighborhood. There are some things charming little Austin only does for his brunette BFF, which only make Ally blush and fall head over heels in love with him. The question is, why does he do things only for Ally? One-shot.


"Ally, meet our new neighbors!" Mommy shouted up the stairs. We had new neighbors? My seven year old eyes lit up in happiness as I threw my room door open and dashed down the stairs. Mommy met me at the foot of our mahogany staircase and led me to the living room, where three fair-haired people were seated.

"Ally, meet Mike, Mimi and Austin Moon," Mommy introduced as she gestured to Mike (a tall middle-aged blonde man), Mimi (a tall middle-aged blonde lady) and Austin (a blonde boy who looked my age). I recognized the two adults – I had seen them on TV commercials for some mattress store. I loved that commercial, the slogan was pretty cute. "You are on TV! I love your commercial!" I squealed as I shook Mike and Mimi's hands.

"See, Austin? We have a fan right here!" Mimi said proudly to her son, who was face-palming himself.

"Moon's mattress kingdom – there's no hassle in our castle! Mwahahahaha!" I recited the slogan from their commercial, earning myself laughs from all the adults in the room and a groan from that grouchy blonde boy.

"What's up with you, Grumpelstiltskin?" I asked as I offered my hand to Austin. He nodded as he shook my hand. "H-h-hi Ally," he stuttered as his cheeks flushed pink. I noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with piano keys on it.

"Hey Austin, do you like music?" I asked him. Music was my passion. Daddy taught me how to play piano when I was four so I have been playing the piano for three years! Our family owns a music store. One day, I am going to learn how to play all the instruments in the store.

Austin nodded shyly. "I play the piano," he boasted. I reached out my hand for a high-five.

"Wanna come upstairs to play the piano with me?" I offered. He seemed like a fun boy to hang out with. Maybe we could even be best friends!

He nodded eagerly. We excused ourselves from the smiling adults as we ran up the stairs to the practice room. We had tons of fun showing off the songs we knew how to play and playing duets from my piano duet book. Austin can play Beethoven's Fur Elise! I have been dying to learn how to play that piece. He taught me some parts of it.

Austin promised that we would become best friends. As we left the practice room to go back downstairs, he held the door open for me.

"Aww, you are such a gentleman, Austin!" I gushed.

"I only hold the door for pretty girls," he said as he blushed. I felt myself blush from that sweet comment. Well, he is quite a cute and charming young man…

* * *

I looked at the slope in horror.

"D-d-do I really have to do this, Moon?" I shouted out to the blonde standing behind me. I couldn't see him but I could imagine him smirking right there and then.

"Chickening out, Dawson? What are you, twelve?" Austin taunted. Sometimes, he could be so cruel. I know we're best friends but sometimes, he's even more cruel to me than my arch-nemesis Trish is. And that girl has thrown a bucket of earthworms at me.

"I _am_ twelve!" I retorted. I knew that if I didn't get this over and done with, Austin would torment me for life. And no, I'm not exaggerating.

I set my legs into position on the pedals of the bicycle and adjusted my helmet strap. "Here goes nothing," I breathed. I stepped on the pedals and felt the soothing breeze caressing my hair as I cycled down the steep slope.

Austin was right, I had nothing to be afraid of. It was actually pretty fun.

I closed my eyes for two seconds to relish the feeling of the cool breeze and the adrenaline rushing through me. Bad decision. When I opened my eyes, I found myself on the ground, numb.

I couldn't feel anything. As I looked around and saw Austin running towards me from a distance and my bike on the ground next to me, I realized that I had lost control of the bike within those two seconds and fallen. All of a sudden, I felt an excruciating pain in my left leg.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed anxiously. The pain felt like parasites were eating my flesh. It was horrifying. Austin finally reached my side and he examined my foot. After concluding that I had sprained my ankle, he carried me back to his house where he took proper care of my ankle and wrapped it up.

Thank goodness he took first aid lessons.

He later carried me home after treating my injury.

"Thank you so much, Austin, but you didn't really have to do all this for me," I said, feeling a little guilty for making him go through all this trouble just for little ole me.

"I only carry beautiful girls in my arms," the charming boy with shaggy blonde hair replied. Cue my insane blushing.

That was the day I realized how much Austin Moon cared about me. As I lay limp in his arms after the accident, I realized how much I loved being in his arms.

I may have only been twelve but I knew right then that I had fallen in love with Austin Moon, my best friend.

* * *

"Hurry up, Austin. We're going to be late for prom!" I yelled. That slowpoke was taking way too long to change. How long does it take an eighteen year old guy to fit into a tuxedo?

While I'm crushing on Austin big-time, my love for him is unfortunately unreciprocated. The only reason why we're going to prom together is because I couldn't get myself a date. Being sorry for me and since he was the bestest friend in the world, he decided to turn down the numerous offers he received to take me to the prom.

Did I mention that Austin is insanely hot? Girls literally salivate in his presence.

After forty torturous minutes of waiting, my favorite blonde finally emerged from his bedroom in his too-tight tuxedo.

"Remember when I said my tux fit just right when we bought it last year?" he asked uneasily. I nodded. "It's too tight… Can't… Breathe…" he muttered.

"Take it off then," I suggested. "Just wear the white long-sleeved shirt and a bow-tie." I was wearing a silky purple gown which looked quite elegant.

Five minutes later, Austin came out of his bedroom, looking as dashing as ever in that slick getup. Five minutes was probably a personal record for him.

The dinner at prom was good and I enjoyed it while it lasted because I was definitely not looking forward to dancing. While I loved to dance, my dancing can be an "eyesore". The only person who can put up with my horrendous dancing as Austin and he was probably going to ditch me for other girls. No boy would probably approach me and ask me to dance because I was friends with most of the boys at school. To them, I was just one of the guys.

"Wanna dance?" asked a voice on my right. I turned to find that it was, in fact, Austin who had asked me to dance. He held out a hand for me.

Just take the chance and dance with Austin, my inner voice screamed. I had so many questions but they could wait until the night ended. Without questioning him, I accepted his hand and he led me out onto the dance floor, his hand never leading mine.

We had a lot of fun dancing to the fast-paced songs. While my disgusting dance moves attracted a lot of negative attention, Austin told me not to care about what people thought about me. So I didn't. And the less I thought about what people were saying about dancing, the more fun I had.

Finally, it was time for a slow song. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist. It felt really good to be enveloped in his warmth. Oh, and did I mention that he smelled very nice? Austin smelled delicious.

"Hey Ally," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

Our noses touched as he moved his head to look straight into my eyes.

"I only slow-dance with girls I love. And there's only one girl in the world whom I've ever loved and will love," he said.

"Uh… okay," I muttered, not really sure what to say. What did he mean… OH!

He… loved me?

I wanted to tell him that I loved him too. I wanted to tell him that I had loved him ever since my biking accident. Or even since before that because that was only the day of the epiphany of my feelings.

But all that came out of my mouth was a soft, "Oh."

He smiled nervously. "Yeah, oh…" he imitated. With shaking hands, he moved his hands from my waist to my face and cradled it.

"I love you," he whispered. Without giving me the chance to respond, he closed his eyes and kissed me gently.

It was my first kiss. Austin was the first boy I had ever kissed. And if all of Austin's kisses felt this good, he was definitely going to be the last boy I would ever kiss.

When we finally broke apart, he searched my eyes for answers. "Do you feel the same way about me? Because if you don't, then I'm sorry."

I smiled. "I love you too, Austin. I always have." In response, he sported the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Good, because I didn't feel sorry for kissing you at all," he said before claiming my lips in his once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey everyone! Thanks for reading my latest one-shot Only For You! It wasn't really meant to be a humorous story, more of a fluffy/cute little short story about Auslly. I was going to carry on writing about important years in their life like when they're 21 or 30 and I was going to make Austin die and make Ally cry and kill herself like in Romeo & Juliet but I decided to be a kind soul and not torture you guys :)

Anywho, I hope you liked it and let me know what kind of stories, be it one-shots or three-shots or multi-chaps or (ugh) lemons, you guys enjoy reading! I would love to hear from you all.

I recently posted up the epilogue to a multi-chapter Austin & Ally fanfic I wrote a while ago called The To-Do List - check it out on my profile if you haven't already!

I must confess, one of the main reasons why I wrote Only For You was so that I could respond to some reviews from the epilogue of The To-Do List! I just can't get enough of you sexy people :P

Before I get started on The To-Do List review replies, I'd just like to thank everyone once again for reading this little one-shot Only For You and/or my other stories!

_lolsmileyface27 said: 'I swear i junped aroubd my house when i got an alert saying that you updated.. I still cant breathe... im so happy YAYYAYAYHAYAYYA'  
_- Aww that's so cute :) Hope you liked the epilogue and thanks for subscribing to the story and... uh... thanks for jumping around your house? Haha.

_nerdychick316 said: 'I LOVE IT! Oh and my Lily was like... NO! I AM NOT HER! AND SHE PLAYS THE OBOE?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Man, I will miss this... thank you'  
_- That's hilarious! I actually play the oboe in real life and I'm half-Asian which was why I made Lily an Asian oboe-player haha!

_Kathy0518 said: 'That was really cute epilogue perfect for those two. Thanks again for writing this wonderful story.'  
_- Thank YOU for reading the story and also for writing this wonderful review!

_AusllyFan said: 'I still remember you! How could I forget one of my favorite writers ever?! I saw that my email said a new chapter for the to do list and I literally freaked out. I was like WHAT?! THERE'S MORE?! AAAAHHHHH YAAAAAYYYY! Seriously. But it was a great epilogue! It made me happy to see that you did this, just saying. Congrats! :)'  
_- Aww :D That comment made me so happy! I'll try to write another awesome multi-chapter story as soon as I can!

_DisneyLover16 said: 'Yesh, ze epilogue! :) I actually thought it was good, especially the ending. :D'  
_- Thanks :D I wasn't very satisfied with it because it was kinda clichéd but it's great to know that you guys enjoyed it!

That's all, folks! Till we meet again in another Austin & Ally fanfic! :')


End file.
